


TU MINISTRO FAVORITO

by Xiscthulhu



Category: Political RPF - Spain 21st c.
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, political romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiscthulhu/pseuds/Xiscthulhu
Summary: Me temo que esto es una novela romántica, también en un sentido sociopolítico y puede que lo acabe siendo mucho más con el tiempo.  Así sería yo como escritora de romance, en ese sentido espero que nunca deje de valer...publicada en Wattpad el 25 de mayo de 2018.
Relationships: Reader/Pedro Sánchez
Kudos: 1





	TU MINISTRO FAVORITO

I.

Vamos a dejarle un minuto más, que disfrute.

-Pareces tener mucho interés en la marca de mis pantalones, quizá deberías ir al oculista.   
-Más interés pareces tener tú en marcar como sea...

_Pero bueno. Habrá que tener cuidado con la señora Secretaria General de Justicia Feminista y Social, que sí que muerde._

Pedro Sánchez se sentó frente a ella. Encima estaba a punto de morirse de risa... tuvo la tentación de ponerla nerviosa de verdad, sabía como hacerlo. Pero aquella negociación era demasiado importante para joderla así como así y había que comportarse, ya habría tiempo para jugar tras formar gobierno. Se notaba tanto lo atraída que se sentía, sabía que le bastaba con inclinarse y sonreírle de más, como si fuera un gesto casual y casi podía ver cómo le salían colmillos, no era algo que se le fuera a pasar la semana que viene. 

Al principio no podía parar de mirarle como si fuera el escaparate de una pastelería, era muy descarada, a veces se llegaba a poner roja; aunque había logrado ir disimulando, sobre todo en público, era tan divertido provocarla al principio...jugaba a guiñarle el ojo cuando la pillaba observándole, pero poco a poco la aún diputada había aprendido a no repasarlo a cada minuto, tras innumerables codazos de sus compañeras de partido y aliados e incluso de adversarios entre divertidos y falsamente escandalizados; ahora que estaban solos no podía contenerse, se quedaba embobada a la mínima, no se había acostumbrado, por mucho que intentara autoconvencerse... no podía evitar sentirse halagado por aquel deseo tan evidente y más en aquella mujer que se pretendía tan racional, tan cabal y disciplinada y lo conseguía, pero también era apasionada y orgullosa y se le salían las ganas de comerse el mundo y quién sabía qué más; no era nuevo gustar para él, pero a ella parecía gustarle con una intensidad especial. No le servían de mucho su inteligencia ni sus lecturas frente a su sola presencia, aunque mantenía la compostura, no se podía negar. 

Quizá algún día, por qué no, le daba cierto morbo intentarlo, se preguntaba de qué sería capaz, si podría hacer que se le echara encima, incluso. Y pensando en eso la miró a los ojos, ella no quiso apartar la mirada pero le estaba costando, le pareció notar un ligero rubor, la respiración agitada. 

-¿Vamos a trabajar un poco, no? Habrá que ponerse serios... 

_Trabajar, dice. Me tiene harta con tanto vacile, esto va a ser insoportable. Es verdad que le estaba mirando el culo, pero es que está buenísimo con estos vaqueros. Y ha puesto ESA mirada otra vez, es que esto YA es insoportable..._

Esa primera tarde transcurrió con tranquilidad pese a aquel comienzo, él era agradable y simpático aunque se le notasen la coraza y el cálculo en ocasiones, trataba de que te confiaras y usaba todas sus armas de seducción; mirarte intensamente sin venir a cuento, sonreír de forma coqueta de improviso, iluminando el universo y haciendo que olvidaras lo que querías preguntarle, tus propios argumentos y cómo te llamabas, sentarse justo a tu lado encima de la mesa haciéndose el profe enrollado mientras hablaba, sólo para que pudieras apreciar lo bien que le quedaban los pantalones y lo largas que tenía las piernas o cómo se le tensaba la camisa sobre el bíceps cuando se cruzaba de brazos.

_Pero mírame a los ojos, sinvergüenza._

Sin embargo, todo aquel despliegue de sensualidad no podía compensar ni ocultar la falta de contenido de sus propuestas; la vacuidad de sus exposiciones era tal que llegaba a ser cómica, era todo argumentario rellenable a conveniencia según fueras viendo. 

A veces te daba pena, pero sabías que era un producto más del desmigado PSOE y que era muy difícil que algún día cambiara su manera de pensar y trabajar, aquellas dinámicas bizantinas ya las tendría demasiado arraigadas, sus sucesivos cambios siempre acababan en espejismo y su nueva formación parecía ir por el mismo camino. También en solitario iba a decepcionarnos de nuevo, pero mejor con nosotros que con la oposición, habría que buscar la manera de que le conviniera más que con otros, aunque ahora sin las deudas, injerencias y sombras que se habían quedado en un PSOE casi fantasmal o sin los elementos más conservadores, todos refugiados en el Partido Sociocristiano Andaluz, que aún tenía algunos diputados más que el original, no sabíamos si podíamos tener alguna mínima esperanza. 

Qué se podría esperar de un partido como el PSE, el Partido Socioliberal Español...como próxima vicepresidenta del primer gobierno del presidente Iglesias, estabas allí para que se quedaran con los ministerios menos problemáticos y no convenía olvidarlo. Y uno tenía que ser para el propio Pedro, habíais pensado darle Infraestructuras que le resultaría sencillo aunque tedioso o ya que lo suyo eran las apariencias y las relaciones públicas, la portavocía del Gobierno, pero iba a ser difícil que se conformara con eso, ni siquiera con lo segundo, que tenía sus riesgos si no le ponías un buen guionista; estaba claro que quería algo más, quizá dos ministerios o uno con más sustancia. Aunque con treinta y dos diputados no podía pediros tanto, y menos a Pablo. 

\- Has estado muy bien en la negociación, eres dura. Pero aún queda tiempo, esto sólo acaba de empezar.  
-Tú en cambio, has estado como siempre.

Lo que se había ido enfriando su actitud a medida que pasaban las horas, y creías que sí, eso que había sido una mala mirada al despedirse, te dejaron claro que se había sentido muy frustrado al ver que no le iba a servir su hechizo para que cedieras, pero mejor que mostrase todas sus facetas, no creías que diera para mucho y no dejaba de tener su gracia. Habías oído hablar de ese Pedro frío e inaccesible y te parecía raro que pudiera existir, siempre tan amable y cordial, tan dispuesto a complacer, ni una palabra más alta que otra, todo lo más algo de tensión en su rostro si le contrariaba lo suficiente, se necesitaba sacarle de sus casillas del todo para obtener aquella mirada de furia tan seductora como el resto de sus gestos, incluso aquel exceso tan infrecuente formaba parte de su meditada elegancia y su contención ejemplar; todo indicaba que por fin lo ibas a poder ver tú misma, iba a ser interesante. Y si se enfurecía de verdad y se soltaba un poco iba a ser tan sexy...no iba a ir más allá de levantarse de la mesa e irse malhumorado, según te habían contado. 

Y sí, al día siguiente estuvo serio, se hizo el antipático, él, no había quien se lo creyera...te miró enfadado, y qué guapo estaba así también, con ese aire contrariado y aquel endurecimiento de sus rasgos que quizá implicase la posibilidad de otros, lejos de desagradar, resultaba aún más atractivo. Lo cierto es que te daba igual, todo aquel teatro no te importaba demasiado, aunque le preferías coqueto, querías pensar que se parecía más a quién fuese en realidad y te preguntabas cuánto llegarías a conocerle en aquellas negociaciones. 

Al final iba a ser bastante más de lo que habías imaginado. 

II.

En aquellas dos semanas lo había intentado todo, y ella no había intentado nada, pese a que era evidente lo que quería de él aparte de una respuesta clara que de momento no pensaba darle, aunque ya nadie le decía lo que tenía que hacer y tras su partido había cada vez menos intereses y a la vez menos interés. Le necesitaban esa legislatura, pero no tenía claro que le fueran a necesitar en el futuro y lo de ponerse de consejero estaba difícil y más lo estaría en unos años. Y menos cuando parecía que esa vez iba en serio, que ya nada iba a volver a ser igual. 

Bueno. Que ella no había intentado nada era inexacto.

La tarde anterior se había sentado podía ser que accidentalmente sobre él, había sentido su peso durante un momento, su sorpresa al no entender que estaba en su regazo, cómo dudó antes de levantarse azorada, diciendo “perdona...lo siento” e incluso se había permitido reírse de una forma encantadora que no sabía si le había visto alguna vez. Hubiera sido tan fácil, hubiera bastado con rodear su cintura, apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, susurrarle si no quería o qué, pero le pareció demasiado. Y para qué negarlo, se excitó imaginando de qué manera hubiera podido responder a sus avances, lástima que Errejón llamara para ver “si iba todo bien” e inmediatamente asomara su expresión más severa, no les quitaba ojo, estaba claro que no se fiaba demasiado de ninguno de los dos; veía lo que había y temía que influyese. Tampoco lo iba a impedir si tenía que suceder y de paso, beneficiarle a él y al PSE. 

Ministro del Interior, ese cabrón. Y encima Iglesias presidente, ahora había que pedirle los ministerios a él...suerte que él no había participado en nada importante, porque nunca lo había sido realmente hasta aquel momento; pero sería divertido ver su reacción ante todo lo que se iban a encontrar de las élites del PSOE de antes.

Y ese cabrón no iba a entrar en un ascensor detenido entre dos pisos. Ahora era su turno. 

Se le acercó todo lo posible, se reflejaban los dos en el espejo. Sabía cómo actuar y qué botones pulsar, tanto los de la próxima señora vicepresidenta como los de la cabina, nada se le daba mejor que eso.

\- Pedro, pero qué haces…  
-Nada.

Habías sentido cómo deslizaba un dedo por tu espalda, justo hasta su nacimiento, ni un paso más allá...firme y persuasivo, lo habías notado a través de la chaqueta y de la blusa, lo habías imaginado en zonas más húmedas y podía ser otra de sus bromas, pero la expresión que le habías visto se te había quedado, te habían gustado su boca entreabierta, su mirada tan directa: o se había puesto solo al verse así o parecía decidido a algo más, y si el resultado iba a ser el que parecía, te daba igual que se tuviese como fetiche a sí mismo. Estabas harta, ya iban demasiadas veces en las que amagaba lo justo de forma que no se le pudiera acusar de nada excepto de ir de farol y ponerte tan cachonda como para tener que buscar después un baño o un despacho con llave tras la mayoría de reuniones, incluso hubo la tentación de buscarse otro diputado dispuesto; todo había ido subiendo de tono desde que había percibido la verdadera magnitud de tus claros anhelos, le miraste con lo que quería ser furia, pero no lo era. 

Nunca habíais estado tan cerca, ni siquiera la otra tarde cuando te habías sentado encima de él sin darte cuenta de que estaba en tu lado de la sala de reuniones, habías procurado incorporarte enseguida; un minuto más y sabías que su mano hubiera acabado en tu cintura, tal como la tenía posada en ese mismo momento, puede que esperando algún mínimo movimiento por tu parte, deseabas que diese un paso más, temías darlo tú. Ojalá ser semidesconocidos en un bar y que las cosas no fueran como eran, porque muy pocos hombres iban a ser como este.

Aquello no se movía, pero la luz seguía encendida. Era evidente que alguna había hecho, pero no te sentías intimidada, sabías que no traspasaría según qué límites, él no era así, en ese ámbito el “no es no” sí era una realidad; seguramente confiaba en que no ibas a poder resistirte, que esta vez sí habría beso, sí habría rollo y quién sabe qué más. 

-¿Vas a esperar a que sea ministro o qué?   
-Pedro, no podemos hacer esto.   
-¿El qué? No estamos haciendo nada...¿o es que tienes algo en mente?

_Tenías tanto pensado sobre qué hacer con él y con su cuerpo y las marcas de su cara que un día querías tocar sin prisa, solos en algún lugar, pero él no debía saberlo. No con aquella mirada felina que casi podías acariciar, aquella voz que podía tocarte, aquellos labios que ya se había mordido un par de veces._

Se acercó tal como habías soñado tantas veces, sentiste cómo quemaba su boca en tu cuello, la suavidad de su pelo, incluso la caricia y el aroma de su apurado siempre perfecto, cerraste los ojos y quisiste desesperadamente abandonarte en su abrazo y dejar que pasara de una vez, pero lo conseguiste, lo soltaste:

-No...pero seguro que tú sí, muy probablemente qué ministerio te conviene más.

Pensabas que se enfadaría y era una pena ponérselo en contra o ni poder ser amigos, pero era necesario que viese que las cosas no iban a poder ser igual que siempre, que los ministros ya no iban a ser quiénes se relacionasen mejor o perteneciesen a tal camarilla dentro de sus partidos o coaliciones. No iba a ser fácil, demasiados no conocían otra cosa, pero había que empezar a hacerlo realidad por algún sitio, o por varios, mejor dicho. 

Lo que hizo fue detener en seco toda su acción sensual y apartarse muy despacio de ti. Te miró sorprendido.

Luego suspiró. Se sentó en el suelo. Tú te sentaste también, a su lado; mucho mejor así. Bueno, no, pero sí. 

-Vale, quería follarte salvajemente en el suelo de este ascensor y si me tocaba un ministerio más por eso no me venía mal, lo confieso. 

Esa manera de decir “follarte salvajemente”, eres muy guapo para decir eso así y lo sabes. Y esa expresión de niño mono que tan bien sabes usar no te servirá de nada. 

-¿Tan bien iba a estar?  
-Eso no lo dudes...  
-Sabes que me pones infinito, no me voy a esconder. Pero no podemos.  
-¿Te pongo infinito? ¿y me lo dices tal cual?   
-Sí, y deja de sonreírme de ese modo, no va a pasar así. 

Mientras decías eso te levantaste y le preguntaste cómo se hacía para volver a poner en marcha el ascensor, ya sólo faltaba una hora para vuestra reunión, esa que todos esperaban que fuera la última. 

-Pedro, ya, ahora.  
-¿Y un beso? ¿no quieres saber lo que te pierdes? Vamos, sólo un beso, será un momento…eh no, tía, no pulses la alarma, no lo hagas, ahora mismo lo arreglo. 

Aún estabas apoyada en la pared y él frente a ti, cruzando su brazo para apretar la botonera, tan cerca todavía que parecía otra cosa, cuando Errejón apareció justo al otro lado, al abrirse las puertas. Le cambió la expresión un segundo, pero enseguida vio que no era, no estaba ocurriendo lo que más temía.

\- Ah, estáis aquí. Estaba empezando a preocuparme… ven conmigo mientras Pedro espera en el despacho. Si nos disculpas, tenemos que hablar un momento.

El futuro Ministro del Interior tiró de ti y se te llevó de allí, un Pedro con su media sonrisa más letal miró una última vez hacia vosotros antes de seguir pasillo abajo componiendo una escena más de su incuestionable fotogenia y te guiñó un ojo nada más girarse el otro. _Pedro..._

En cuánto disteis la vuelta a la esquina, te lo preguntó sin rodeos.

-¿Qué ha sucedido ahí dentro? ¿Se ha pasado?   
\- Nada, pero sí que hoy ha estado muy cerca. Y no se pasa, él no es así.  
\- Estás romantizando a un arribista, ten cuidado. Él es así y peor, luego será un marrón.  
\- No será un problema, eso te lo puedo garantizar.  
-¿Sólo eso? ¿no podrías olvidarte por completo de la posibilidad?  
\- No, y no puedo decirte que lo sienta...  
-No te rías, porque no tiene gracia, pero tú misma. Estaré en el bar si me necesitas. 

III.

\- ¿Ya se ha acabado el sermón? No te ha dejado tiempo para pasar tu ratito a solas tras nuestras reuniones, qué va a ser de ti esta tarde, no lo sé.

Y encima esa expresión malvada. Pero bueno.

Te quedaste helada. Se había dado cuenta, tenías que pensar cómo responder...no estabas indignada precisamente. Optaste por ser firme sin avergonzarte, ni mucho menos, aunque corrías el riesgo de que le gustara.

-No sabía que fueras tan observador, pero no es asunto tuyo cómo resuelva tus provocaciones.   
-Lo podría ser si quieres, ya lo has visto.

A veces era seductor de una forma tan autoconsciente que te hacía gracia. Te reíste un poco, no lo podías evitar. 

Era cierto que ni en tu partido ni en el del señor presidente aprobaban el que te gustase tanto aquel adversario en concreto, pero qué podías hacer, sólo contenerte pensando en las posibles consecuencias políticas y de imagen. Y peor era ir viendo que él parecía considerarte apetecible, ya estabas pensando en intentar quedarte con todo, con él, con tu credibilidad como negociadora y con el formar parte de aquel primer gobierno de la Nueva Política sin los problemas derivados de tener que confiar en alguien tan dominado por el oportunismo como eso. 

Sin embargo, iba a seguir tentándote, había que pensar algo para dejarle con el ministerio perfecto y no permitirse ni un momento de debilidad, o no sabías, porque no podías dejar de pensar en lo que habías sentido en aquel breve contacto hacía una hora escasa, aquella promesa de todo. A lo mejor sólo tenías esa oportunidad, no es que no hubiera otros con los que pudieras jugar o los que pudiesen venir pero como él ninguno. Y parecía tan cansado ya, su última respuesta no era de las mejores que podía dar, aunque fuera en su línea de pijo guay del bar...quizá se estuviese poniendo nervioso. Igual sí que podías. 

A lo mejor era una cuestión de enfoques. 

-Pedro, me has dicho ya muchas veces que no quieres ser Ministro de Exteriores, pero eres el candidato ideal. Caes bien fuera y sabes idiomas, tienes experiencia recorriendo Europa y países diversos en busca de apoyos ¿por qué no quieres?   
-No es un buen ministerio, si acepto eso quiero otro más. La portavocía...  
-Hemos hablado horas de esto, tienes que elegir ¿acaso prefieres quedarte de mero apoyo con toda tu formación y tener menos influencia aún? Tienes suerte de no estar en el Grupo Mixto con el PSOE o el PSA, es tu última oportunidad. Si hoy salimos de aquí sin un acuerdo, ahí os quedáis.

Lo que le gustaba, cómo le estaba mirando otra vez; pero ella era capaz de superarlo, no siempre había sido su caso, en eso casi la podía admirar. Otra vez atrapado en un bloqueo...si fallaba sabía que sería su último Comité. 

Era inteligente, tooodo el mundo lo era más que él, pero no siempre les había servido. Se preguntó si ella se proponía algo a su vez, tenía la sensación de que seguía pensando en que casi se habían besado en el ascensor, le había costado cortarle, tenía tantas ganas que le ponía cachondo a él también, le encantaba excitarla, los posibles beneficios ya eran aparte. Casi quería rendirse y poder liarse con ella sin ese condicionamiento, aunque le diera Turismo, incluso. Se volvió a hartar, ya no iba a ser presidente nunca, no se había atrevido por tres veces, pero ahora ya casi no había nadie que fuera a impedirle ser ministro, dos o tres de los más gilipollas que todo lo más se cogerían una rabieta y si iban a enfadar igual porque sólo iba a haber ministerio para uno, casi era sólo su propio orgullo, el seguir viviendo en la fantasía de que aún podía suceder. Y puede que el no querer probar algo distinto de lo que se suponía que había aprendido y que tan bien les tendría que haber ido. Y no. Otra vez. 

-¿Qué te pasa, Pedro?   
-Nada.  
-Te has puesto serio y no parece una estrategia.  
-Dame las hojas.   
-¿Las vas a romper y te vas a ir cabreado otra vez? ¿es una de esas tardes?  
-No, tú pasámelas, verás qué bien. 

No lo podías creer. Estaba firmando con su propia pluma, aceptando la propuesta de ser vuestro Ministro de Exteriores. Miraste las hojas incrédula y luego a él, varias veces, hasta que sonrió de esa forma, o de cualquiera, lo anómalo en él era no ser un acicate para tu imaginación.   
-¿A dónde vas?   
-Habrá que ir a decírselo a los demás.   
-¿No quieres alargar esta reunión? ¿por qué no cierras la puerta? Confía un poco en mí, no te arrepentirás…

Pero qué estaba haciendo. No podía ser. Se acercó, se medio sentó en la mesa delante de ti, casi al lado de la puerta, no tanto tampoco, no aún. Y entonces lo dijo tal cual.

-Esos gemiditos ahogados que se escuchan si se pega bien la oreja a la puerta de tu despacho tras más de una de nuestras reuniones son prometedores...¿qué me dices ahora?  
-¿También has entrado en el baño de las tías?   
-No, quería preguntarte algo y antes de llamar, por casualidad te oí. Y otros días, cuando te veía ir para allá, pues... me quedó claro que era por mí la vez que dijiste “Pedro”. El día que te sentaste encima de mí sin querer. 

Alargaste la mano, echaste el pestillo a ciegas. No podías hablar. Iba a suceder ¿o…? 

Ahora estaba acariciándote la clavícula, el cuello, los labios. Le mordisqueaste el pulgar, lo lamiste, le miraste a aquellos ojos que siempre habías querido ver como un abismo y pronto estuviste en él, os estabais besando, ya no había nada que objetar. El abismo te miró perverso mientras te bajaba las bragas que acababan en tu tobillo y encontraba justo las condiciones que buscaba, las mejoraba un poco y ya te había desabrochado la blusa, le habías quitado su corbata, le habías abierto la camisa y estabas acariciando su ombligo, su vientre, aquella erección suave y viva y firme como un pequeño animal. 

Metió las manos bajo tus muslos, te levantó, sacó un pecho de tu sujetador y acarició el pezón con cuidado, hasta ver lo mucho que te gustaba, entonces empezó, sentiste como te la metía con fuerza, cada vez más rápido. Dios qué cabrón. Y sabía cómo moverse para rozar justo lo necesario...no paró hasta que te escuchó intentar correrte bajito tres veces seguidas, a él tampoco le salió muy bien lo de contenerse algo tras unos minutos. 

Entonces lo escuchasteis por fin. A los dos os parecía que a partir de cierto momento alguien gritaba al otro lado de la puerta todo el rato, a medio metro de vosotros, en realidad.

-¡Abrid ahora mismo, inconscientes! 

Os echasteis a reír. Menudo cabreo se iba a pillar este. 

Errejón os miraba furioso, sobre todo a ti. Estabais despeinados, acalorados, rojos como un tomate e intentando no sonreír demasiado, encima Pedro no tuvo otra idea que pedirte su corbata, que dónde la habías puesto y tú no tuviste otra que sacarla de tu bolsillo y dársela, con las prisas habría acabado allí. 

-Eres tan irresponsable. No podías esperar. Esto es lo que se puede confiar en la Generación X...  
-Iñigo, vale, no es la mejor idea pero ya está, te presento a nuestro nuevo Ministro de Exteriores.  
-Me importa una...¿qué? ¿es cierto eso, Sánchez?   
-Sí.   
-¿Ya tenemos gobierno? - dijo Pablo, que se habría acercado silenciosamente a ver qué pasaba-  
-Parece que sí.   
-Yo me voy. Ya nos veremos...Pedro te besó la mano e iba a irse, pero decidió besarte antes, te miró y dijo “Vale, ahora sí” le viste alejarse por el pasillo, girarse al final, decirte adiós con la mano. Para entonces el resto se había ido y en el pasillo quien estaba era Irene, un poco seria, os fuisteis aproximando.   
-Esto puede ser un problema ¿lo sabes, no?  
-Ya…  
-Como se pase, dentro de dos años, cuando sea mi turno de presidenta, le pienso mandar todo el rato a los países más problemáticos para él, tú no te preocupes.   
-Bueno, de momento tendrá que ser un secreto, veremos si es algo más.   
-Claro que sí, mujer. ¿Te vienes a tomar un café? Luego organizaremos la reunión para comunicar la decisión.   
-Venga.


End file.
